Vengence is sweet
by Phantom of the Fiction
Summary: A vampire gets revenge on Joss for one of his victims. Oneshot. Mind you, Joss is the only one from the books who shows up. Others are mentioned. Honestly, I just wrote this whole thing for the twist at the end. Everything else sucks!


"Papa..."

The girl knelt, sobbing at the death of her father. His limp body was still there, looking at the ceiling with unmoving eyes. On his face was a look of shock, still lingering on his face with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Blood still seeped form his fatal wound. (eww.)

Her father, her creator, was _dead_. How could this have happened? If only she ran a little faster, or, or... She stopped. She had been crying for hours already, but now the tears have seemed to dry up. What now? Vikas had written a letter to her telling her that there was still the funeral... but that wasn't going to make her feel any better. No amount of grieving, comforting, or meditation was going to make her feel better.

Revenge was.

She knew she could do it. She knew who the killer was, his whereabouts, his name...

Joss, the vampire slayer. Joss, who was his father's friend and enemy at the same time.

Her father had told her about betrayals. Betrayals from lovers. Betrayals from friends. What she was never expecting was one from a friend that ended his life, for the sake of one measly society that regarded vampires as high as pigs. A society whose views cost her papa his life. Packing her things, she hastily scrawled a note (how original) for Otis to read when he came back from the teacher's meeting. Then she ran out the door to hail a taxi.

"I'm going to kill him..."

_3 hours later_

Joss tried to shake off the nagging feeling creeping down his back. Was someone following him? Of course not. He'd know if anyone was, the society taught him better than that.

After his sister's death, Joss joined the Slayer Society to avenge her death, to cleanse the world of those blood-sucking monsters. Every soul he had taken, if those things had souls, was for her. For the good of mankind.

_Then why did it feel so wrong? _

Having to kill his latest mark was... disturbing to say the least. But he couldn't think about it now. Joss hurried down the street and fumbled with the keys in his hand until he had the right one. He had to get into his apartment, and hide his stake before anyone, especially one of his family members, saw it and started asking questions. ("What, this? This stake was just for a, uh, costume party, yeah! In July..." was probably something he didn't want to tell his mom!) Turning the key with numb fingers, Joss closed the door behind him. He really needed to get a fire started; it was cold out tonight.

**_click._**

_Did the door just lock behind me?_ "Damn it." Spinning around Joss saw a young girl, not even 18 years old, probably. She was pale and tall, dressed in a pair of jeans, and black jacket. Her dark brown hair hung past her shoulders, and seemed to writhe as if it were alive. It only took one look at the fangs that sprouted from her gums to know what she was.

"Vampire.", Joss spat, pulling out his stake while stepping away from the stranger who had infiltrated his home. No sooner had the wooden shard had left its holster, however, the girl flew at him with speed only a vampire could achieve, knocking his breath out of his lungs... and the stake out of his hands. Gasping for air, he managed to rasp, "Who the hell are you?", though it sounded more like "whohahellayu?".

His assulter scowled, and Joss could see extreme hate in her eyes. "My name is Ira." Ira answered. "And you just killed my father!"

Joss's blood ran cold. _What?_ "He made another vampire?", he answered, in a trembling voice.

"Yes, he did.", Ira hissed. "Do you realize what it's like to have a family member torn away from you like that? He was everything to me, and you just killed him in cold blood." Ira's voice was cold, like all emotion had left her, but Joss could fell the anger that welled up inside beneath her words.

Although the answer was yes, that had happened to him, Joss wasn't too sure he'd be able to say that withuot getting his head torn off. Instead, he tried distracting her while trying to reach for his stake, which had land a good 2 feet away from him. Breathing deeply, Joss tried to answer with equal calm, not wanting to set off any loose cannons. (If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, than watch out for any angry vampire women!) "He was a monster. Enough said."

"Monster!" Ira's temporary mask of coolness exploded away. " He was a noble man, who had a great sense in wrong and right. He was ten times the more than you are, coward! You struck without warning, without honour, for no reason than a society of Idiots telling you to do so. Because of that, you are going to suffer. I'm going to kill you, painfully, the same way you killed my papa!"

Considering the fact Joss was still on the ground this whole conversation, this wouldn't have been hard, but Ira shouted at Joss, "Get up, and get ready to fight! Unlike you, I'm going to let you see you're death coming." Joss had no choice. Rolling over onto all fours, he pushed himself painfully off the ground. He picked up his stake, ready to fight.

"Just so you know, I never miss.", Joss said, right before swinging the stake right at Ira's chest. But Ira wasn't there. "What?"

He heard the battle cry too late. (Battle cry? This is fanfic, not some battle that happens in like EVERY anime series.) No sooner had he turned around Ira was on top of him, with a knife in her hand. (And this wasn't some butter knife either. I mean, this thing was HUGE, like two-handed sword huge.)

The last things Joss saw and heard was her arm raised, knife in hand, poised to strike. In a demented and feral cry, she screamed, "For you, Vladmir!"

(Oh, the irony.)


End file.
